So close, yet so far apart
by MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix
Summary: YAOI, DEATH, DEPRESSIVE STUFF YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. anyway, Both Kai and Tala's lives take a turn for the better by the most unlikey cause. R&R please! P.O.V fic Chapter 6 up.
1. Eins

So close, yet so far apart…

Me- heylo! just a lil thing that i was thinking, there's another idea i've got after this one, so tell us whatcha think:-D

Tala's P.O.V:

It's been three long years since the end of the worlds and I reside in my apartment on the outskirts of Moscow. Damp, with mould on the walls. The best I could afford since my parents are dead and I have no money, I do odd jobs but being famous, people just mob you. I'm a disgrace to my ex-teammates. Bryan is Boris's henchman, doing his bidding, totally corrupt by power. Spencer and Ian just disappeared; I imagine Boris killed them, the fate that was mine why not me? I deserve to go. What would they say if they could see me now? Traitor, like Bryan? Am I courageous, like Kai?

Kai.

The word resounds in my head, like an everlasting echo. Why'd he leave me? I wish you'd've taken me with you, to see the world outside those walls of bloody memories. Now I'm all-alone. Nothing but a fools hope to keep me alive, there's no-one left for me. Maybe I should, no-one would notice, it's not like anyone cares anymore, but I don't have the guts. What a disappointment, the not-so–great-Tala Valkov, not even known as the ice king. He stole my reputation; nick names, status, even my team, and yet my heart still yearns for him. He takes no notice of me; we haven't spoken since the worlds, he's breaking my heart. Not that that would matter to him of course. -Sigh- maybe I should visit him one last time, before I end it.

Kai's P.O.V:

Alone in my mansion. Colder than cold. What does one do now? I've got myself to blame. The bladebreakers don't want me, not since they found out my secret. What about Russia? My homeland, meh, some homeland. All that awaits me there is torturous memories and misery, I'll never be accepted back into that life. I'd imagine that they all faced the death penalty after the worlds, when I left, why did I feel so guilty? Tala…

He didn't get you, I know, but where are you now? My heart is burning. Why can't I see you, one last time? So many questions, too few answers, I disgust myself! Pity is for the weak Kai Hiwatari is not weak. On the outside. Those eyes, that used to sparkle so magnificently, reduced to a dull emotionless pit. The fire that burned so brightly within you, put out like a light. Why Tala? There's still hope for us, isn't there? Just a fool's hope… Oh I wish I could drown in your eyes, how much you'd changed when I came back, they beat you hard, and for that I pity you. If only Boris had've been killed that day, the day we were almost safe. Black Dranzer wasn't strong enough; no I wasn't strong enough to save you. I ask myself every night why didn't I take you with me? A decision that has haunted me since I made it.

Me- sorry about the length, just a taster of whats to come, R&R please!


	2. Zwei

So close yet so far away

Chapter 2

Me- thankies for your support on this!

Yamikaiemi: you are all very nice people! XD

Me- Reviewers:

Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess: I'm VERY happy you like it, I will update this quite quickly, I hope! Thanks for the comments!

Teh Queen of the World and the Flying Ship(Â ): yes, poor Tala, but thingw will get better for him (I think) yes please do read more! XD

Zi- that's it?

Me- shut up. Anyways Bob, over to you

Bob- no owning Tala or Kai or beyblade etc ok?

9238579859457945629834

Kai's P.O.V:

I rise from my bed, Dranzer seems restless, so I pick up my blade and make my way outside. The crisp morning air and frosty dew on the glowing green grass remind me of my Russian years, I do miss the beauty of Russia, but in my mind it seems so out of bounds, why? Tala, when will we be reunited? There is nothing more beautiful in Russia than you my friend. I walk over to the practise dishes place dranzer into the middle of the dish and concentrate on getting the blade to spin, a useful skill that I will master.

Tala's P.O.V:

My walls are peeling, but not that I care anymore. I heave myself out of the pile of decaying blankets that make do as my makeshift bed. Furniture, plumbing, electricity, why bother? They were never in my life before do why bother now? I look out of the cracked glass window snow covers all. A radiant white blanket for all to sleep under in a union. The closest thing I ever came to being part of something was in BIOVAULT- with Kai. Why won't he leave me alone? Maybe he died and is haunting me…no if that'd happened it would've been all over the papers. Wolborg has been out of use for many years now, I still train, but for what? No one is interested in the real beybladers; they're all caught up in the technology. None of the new beybladers are strong minded, or even physically strong, all the years of preparation we had to do doesn't exist anymore. The new generation beyblades all come with a computer generated (C.G) bit-beast. Insulting. Peoples' hearts aren't in the sport anymore, just an additional fact to add to the depressive life of Tala Valkov.

Kai's P.O.V:

I train, just like any ordinary beyblader. Well proper beyblader. Real bladers and bit-beasts that still compete are rare nowadays. When the BBA announced that they were going to give everyone a bitbeast using my grandfather's, equipment. That felt like a punch in the stomach or being stabbed in the back by a best friend, and since then I've been retired. Not that anyone cares. If you were to face me against the current champion I would win hands down, or put Tyson, Max or Tala… I must stop thinking about him; it's driving me crazy. I must do something about the appallingness of beyblading, and soon.

Tala's P.O.V:

I should go far from here, far, far away, maybe to the English countryside or south of France. The Americas wouldn't be too bad either. Anywhere to vanish from life, well Russia, I've lived here for as long as I can remember and all it's brought me is bad news, bad news to a forlorn child with no one to turn to. That's all I am on the inside, a broken child with no one to hold me or comfort me when I'm depressed. I envy children with parents who love them, as mine are long since deceased. I want to go, leave this land of bloody shadows behind me, but my expedition is fundless, but that doesn't matter, it will all be over soon.

Kai's P.O.V:

Time is running out…….

239846293746897354

Me- R&R please

MTA: next one up soon!


	3. Drei

So close yet so far apart

Chapter 3

Thanks to FireanIce, catseyes77 and Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess. Its lovely to receive reviews!

Bob- disclaimer as usual AAS belongs to me though (AfterAbbey syndrome)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kai:

I sit in my room contemplating what to do about this dilemma, do I go to Mr. Dickinson and complain- complain to the man that looked after me when I almost ended myself? Who got me through the hardships of what we call afterabbey syndrome (AAS). Ok, he's getting a bit old and senile but I wouldn't hurt him, but I suppose I have to…. Why? Life used to be so easy. Wake up, train, ignore the team, train some more, and go to bed. Easy. But now, I get up and wonder what to do with myself, I suppose I should do something for the sport that's done so much for me, but how do I do that without hurting Mr. D? Maybe I should seek advice, yes, that's what I'll do. So I reach for my mobile on the table in front of me and search for Rei's number, no one would believe the amount that guy has helped me through, but my heart is wholly Tala's, for now and forever.

Tala:

The soul of my sport is vanishing, with every new beyblade design that comes out another portion of the centuries of devotion to beyblading is destroyed and I'm not over exaggerating. I went out to the library yesterday and researched into the depths of beyblade history. Bitbeasts are not meant to be made, they come to you when you're worthy, and C.G bitbeasts may involve everyone but they don't get across the very core of beyblading. Only the best may reach the stars and many people who think they have are in a false stardom. You cannot have the same respect for false stars as you do for the stars of yesteryear. Alexander that came to the abbey ages ago, when Kai first returned empty minded, was thrown out and went into medical science. I must visit him again tomorrow, he will give me my pills back, hopefully.

Kai:

xI'm so sorry Rei, I didn't mean to, honest xI say to him

xDon't worry, some things aren't meant to be shared, I shouldn't of pressured you xthank you Rei, thank you for understanding.

xI know how you feel x Does he? Can anyone?

xHow? x

xI was abused as a child, but not on such a scale as yours x

xOh. I never knew, you should've said xcomparison can help, I should know.

xI know, but I was too busy thinking of my pride and what you guys would think of me after x Ah, the same reasons I still use.

xThank you Rei, it's always easier with someone you trust who's been through the same x

xspeaking off people who've shared our experiences, How's Tala? Have you kept in contact? x Tala. I wish we had. I'm sorry my love, as the line hangs in silence a fresh wave of bittersweet tears cascade over the scars upon my face.

xOh. I'm sorry x

xDon't be, it's…Oh it's fucking awful! xI exclaim, Rei gasps on the other end at my outburst, I don't blame him.

xHow can it be that awful, were you that close? xWere we that close? I wish he had said that years ago, I understand now.

xRei, I love him. x

xAh. xI can see Rei's face now, half petrified half inquisitive.

Tala:

The time has come….


	4. Vier

So close yet so far apart

Chapter 4:

Thanks to FireanIce, Tala's grl Brooklyn's princess, IndigoTwilight, aries1391

Bob- disclaimer as usual

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOX

Kai:

I switch on the CD player and turn up the volume until it is deafening. Not that anyone'll care, I have no neighbours for several miles. I've never had neighbours, in Russia we lived many miles away from the nearest civilisation and that civilisation was the Abbey. Greeeeeat. Feel the sarcasm. The lyrics fill my head,

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

Alone…. That's what I am. Dranzer glows in pocket, of course she's my only companion bar black. But I don't wish to think of her.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

The only one… so familiar. Always on my own, no one ever there, no one can understand. They can try, but wouldn't succeed. Horrific scenes play over in my head while I sleep. Creating insomnia, oh great, it's back. Lack of sleep and lack of training can destroy someone like me.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

So true…

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

My shadow will be the only thing that walks beside me forever. I wish Tala would come and see me, if I had anymore tears to cry I would shed them. But alas they will not fall.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

We were all divided. The dead, living dead and corrupt. A shameful fact that my grandfather was corrupt and parents are dead. I am among the living dead, those who disobey end up like me. Emotionless people who have been through traumatic experiences.

_Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone_

Home to me. Like this building I am mentally ensnared in. It plays upon my mind when I'm not here, and when I am it only brings back more memories of my upbringing. I don't ever wish to revisit the places I go in my dream world but it seems I am cursed.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

The song ends and I sit down on the bed. I only ever bother with a few rooms. As it's me on my own I can't keep up with the amount of work to be done on this place. 90 odd rooms and one of me, point please? I only need my bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and that's it. I have no need for numerous studies or saunas. Nor fancy ballrooms. But wait. There's an idea….

Tala:

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IHAVEMYPILLSBACK! YIPEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grins- a state of delusional happiness again. What fun! Hehe prancing tis fun XD, love the prancing! Well, well, well what do we have here? A tutu! Where'd that come from? BUT what's this? VODKA! Ultimate yayness! Tutu's and vodka! What more do you want from life? Well apart from a lover… but fuck that I wont let him ruin my deluded happiness! YAY!

Kai:

What a great idea…..


	5. fünf

Chapter 5:

HEY! Big thankies to catseyes77 and fireanice for reviewing! And don't you worry only a couple of more chaps at most before they see each other might even be the next one…..

Bob- no owning of beyblade is done by us just the owning of the plot. Thank you.

Tala:

Dude, deluded happiness rocks! Apart from the aftermath. That- to put it in one word, sucks. Life sucks, I dunno why I'm even still alive, my life is pointless! I had a point once…A long time ago….Even If it was a life of being treated worse than dirt and beatings were regular it was still better than this. Anything's better than this. I rise from the floor and move to the chair next to the window. The only thing to keep me amused, watching young kids 'blade with each other, occasionally a bully'll come over, but it's nothing, just the young and free playing with each other. No care, no fears. Lucky shits.

Kai:

It's so simple, I'm ashamed I never thought of it before. All I have to do is hold a beyblading contest here, an opening dance in the ballroom, there's enough rooms to accommodate 6 or 7 teams, yes, it's gonna take an awful lot of work, but I'll get through it. For Tala. I just hope he appreciates it. I pick up my phone and dial Rei's number.

xRei I need your help, can you come over?x

xWell I haven't exactly got the money at them moment….x

xNevermind, I'll fly you out, this is very important x

xIt's got something to do with Tala, Hasn't it x

xYeah x I'm kinda ashamed of that, but I'm sure it'll be nice to see everyone again. Except for Tyson.

xYeah, sure just say when I fly x

xI'll pick you up tomorrow, at some point. Ok? x

xsure, see ya then x

I don't know why I ask Rei for help, it's so week. But if this is what I've become. So be it.

Tala:

This sucks. I've lost my launcher. If I could be anymore stupid I'd be Tyson, and we can't have that because one Tyson is one too many. I search through the drawers and find nothing, the furniture is falling to pieces and every time I use it I damage it even more. It should've been in my rucksack but knowing my memory at the moment I've taken it out and moved it to somewhere, what about the windowsill? Nope, nothing there except mould, erm shelving? No, hmmmm where else could I have put it? (sound familiar?) I dunno, under the blankets? Why the fuck would it be there? A ridiculous place to put it but then again, the least likely place is the most likely place! I pick up the slightly moth eaten blanket and there it is, sitting there almost defiantly. I pick it up and glare at it, loading wolborg into it. Releasing Wolborg releases the emotions I feel a need to bottle up, ignore and just suppress. I may not be at the abbey anymore, but I still live by some of the rules, mainly because I know no other way.

Kai:

Where're my keys? Stupid bloody grandfather why couldn't he leave a butler or something. Stupid prickass, anyway I have to go and pick Rei up now, a four hour flight there and then a further 6 hours on the way back. Lovely, not. I walk outside to the hanger by the west wing, ready tofind he's sold the plane as well, but surprisingly he hasn't! so I board and start the engine, remembering the very basic training I was given many years ago. Fortunately my memory hasn't given up on me, yet, but take off is smooth irregardless of the fact I haven't done this in a long time.

Tala:

Training over, I fall down onto the crude pile of blankets ready for sleep to take me away, but it won't come for one reason or other. Maybe, just maybe the wind has changed…

Kai:

Lets go.


	6. Sechs

Well I'm feeling rather depressive so I thought I'd update this. Enjoy.

Thanks to all reviewers and people who read and don't review -)

xxxxxxxxx

**Tala's P.O.V:**

A crisp, wintry morning and not another soul insight. Well you wouldn't expect people to be up at 5 am on a Sunday would you? I let out a depressive sigh, me and Kai were always up before now, back when I actually saw him in person….. Too long ago to really remember the smoothness of his face, Kai has a beautiful face, so full of life it was. But that's all in the past now, too far behind. I shouldn't dwell on such factors but have nothing better to do with my life. How dismal? I have nothing better to do than brood, It's not good for you. I'm not surprised people think I'm mad or in denial. Because as much as I hate to admit it, I am slowly falling.

**Kai's P.O.V:**

Wind through my hair, such a wonderful feeling! I wish my life could be as free as this. But I know it will never be. Too much has happened for such a change to occur. I have been flying for hours now, I just hope Rei is ready. I've never landed here before, oh shit. Well, lets find a nice open field to landing, I know Rei lives around here somewhere. A small village over there, hmmmm well where do I try and land? Meh, who cares, here'll be fine. Dude, I've been away far too long. Hidden away in seclusion. Why is my life such a shit hole? Wow, I think Rei might've told the whole bloody village I was coming stupid fuckin' welcome party.

xHey Kai, long time no see x

xHop in x

xDon't you need a rest? x

xNah, It'd be better if we go now x

xCome on Kai have a rest x Great Now Lee's involved.

xIf I must x Jesus (no offence meant!) can't these people just accept I have to go?

Come on then Rei chucks his stuff into the back of the plane and I get led away to his home. As we walk through the village we must have been greeted by every single bloody inhabitant. Geeez don't these people have better things to do with their lives? Anyways we continue down the muddy track Rei waves to everyone as they come out to see us, I just stare blankly around and eventually my thoughts drift, only to turn into a not a nightmare but an awful premonition/ daydream. I feel my shoulders being shaken, oh shit did I fall over?

xYou scared us there, not moving, we thought you'd been paralysed! xfor the love of sarcasm why must they insist on me not flying?

xLook I'm fine, it was self inflicted, besides Rei andwe have a lot to do andought to get back right away xPLEASE don't make me stay or do therapy. There should be therapy for people put through friggin therapy! They finally give in and we are off, soaring high above the clouds again.

**Tala's P.O.V:**

Well, after painting several fences earlier I am thoroughly up for a good, solid hour with Wolborg. I do pity my bitbeast for I do not get to spend an awful lot of time with him, well as much as I'd like. You're most likely thinking 'this guy has no life and lives on a run down shit hole so surely he has plenty of time on his hands!' Well actually you're incorrect, well apart from the shit hole part. I've lived like this all my life, never known any different. We never travelled as a beyblade team or of it was from Abbey to Abbey for testing we'd have to sleep in the van/snow depending on how generous Boris was feeling. Oh well! I'm hoping to get away soon and I really don't care how it happens.

**Kai's P.O.V;**

Cloud. Cloud. More bloody cloud as far as the eye can see. Rei wants me to turn back, but I just ignore him. Come on, what's the point it just means I have to spend another 12 or so hours with some Chinese loons who think I am incapable of anything. Besides, I really don't give two fucks the weather's always like this over Russia, I first learnt to fly in worse conditions than these. Not long left now before we land, half an hour at the most I think we just crossed into Russia I'm not sure, it really is hard to tell from here. As soon as we get back I will explain everything to Rei.

**Tala's P.O.V:**

La la la life is shit like I care hum di dum I wonder if talking to yourself is healthy because it's become a habit of late. Well, I suppose I ought to go out and get something to eat and a paper. Fair enough a walk will do me good. I pull on my boots, which I made myself, Boris' survival classes didn't all go to waste, and walk out of the door, careful not to exert so much pressure that it falls off it's hinges. Again. The sound of freshly fallen snow crunching under my boots is wonderful. I arrive at the newsagents and find a copy of the Russian national paper, ( I don't know what it's called, like we have The Times in Britain) oh joy! Taxes are to go up again. Fuck this. I buy some tins of food to stock up with and pay for my purchases. I wander back to my 'house' if you can call it a house and drop off the shopping. I am so bored! I pick up Wolborg and go into the park, I haven't trained here for years, the last time I trained here was when Ian and no! We will not think of that. I load Wolborg into my launcher. I let it rip and a surge of energy converts to my bit-beast, my last friend. My last hope.

**Kai's P.O.V:**

They're back.


End file.
